


Седьмое небо

by allla5960



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Да мы шикарная пара, черт побери!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Седьмое небо

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано на заявку: Потрахайте Кола и Бонни, пожалуйста.

— Сиди тихо и не рыпайся, я понятно говорю? — Кол обнажил свои ровные белые зубы в оскале, отдаленно напоминающем улыбку. 

— Понятно, — выплюнула Бонни и отвернулась к иллюминатору. 

Надежды на спасение не было. Самолет рейсом «Атланта — Париж» только что поднялся в воздух. Кол не поскупился на билеты: они летели первым классом в отдельном отсеке, рассчитанном на двоих. Наверно это были самые шикарные места во всем самолете. Соответственно и отношение стюардесс было особенным. Ещё одна небесная фея прошла в их купе. Только что сюда заходила молчаливая азиатка, принесшая Майклсону вермута, а Беннет — минералку. Кол только фыркнул, когда Бонни заказала воду. На этот раз к ним зашла улыбчивая блондинка. Она тут же стала вещать, что-то о технике безопасности, то и дело демонстрируя какие-то яркие брошюры. Бонни, в отличие от спутника, рассеянно улыбалась и кивала головой, а Кол тем временем допивал свой вермут. Когда он допил до последней капли, то знаком прервал речь стюардессы и, указав на стакан, лаконично произнес: 

— Принеси ещё. 

— Но техника безопасности, — робко возразила блондинка. 

— Я сказал, принеси ещё, — далеко не ласковый голос Майклсона обострился ещё сильнее. 

— Но я не должна... — чуть не плача, пробормотала девушка. 

— Ты слышишь, что я говорю?! — неожиданно Майклсон взорвался и со сверхъестественной скоростью подлетел к стюардессе, которая в ужасе замерла. Впечатав ее в дверь, он со злобой уставился в голубые глаза напуганной блондинки. 

— Кол! — громкий окрик Бонни, немного отрезвил его, и он отпрянул от девушки. 

— Извините, мой муж немного нервный сегодня, — оттесняя Кола плечом, с улыбкой проговорила Беннет: — Идите. И пожалуйста, не тревожьте нас во время полета, хорошо? 

— Хорошо, — проблеяла бледная стюардесса и выскочила за дверь. 

— Что ты творишь?! — тут же закричала Бонни, оборачиваясь к Колу. — Ты же ее чуть не убил! 

— Тебе какое дело?! — неожиданно злобно ответил Майклсон. — Тебе вообще есть разница, что со мной будет?! 

— Вот именно! Тебе плевать на меня, мне плевать на тебя... — согласилась Беннетт. 

— Да мы шикарная пара, черт побери, — с иронией проговорил Майклсон, глядя прямо в ее злые потемневшие глаза. 

— А ты, как всегда, прав, — язвительно усмехнулась Бонни. 

— Я ослышался или ты признала меня правым? — усмехнулся Кол, подходя к ней на шаг ближе и сокращая расстояние между ними до минимума.

— Это был сарказм, — Беннет, встав на носочки, приблизила свое лицо так близко, что они почти касались носами. 

Его ухмылка начинала нравиться Бонни. Было в ней что-то дьявольское, что привлекало взгляд и не давало уйти победителем из схватки. И почему сейчас она чувствовала себя в большей безопасности, чем со своими псевдо друзьями? 

Его пальцы заскользили по ее шее и тут же вцепились в смоляные волосы. Беннетт не издала ни звука. Это был своеобразный поединок. Как в шахматах. Только сейчас играли черные против черных. 

Притянув ее за волосы к своему лицу, Кол внимательно посмотрел в спокойные глаза Беннет. В них не было ни капли страха или ужаса. Нет, напротив Бонни чувствовала, что сейчас, именно сейчас, она с ним на равных. Это спокойствие, без примеси других чувств, так возбуждало воображение Майклсона, что казалось он не сдержится и что-то произойдет. А вот, что — пока еще не решил даже сам Кол. Резкий поцелуй, казалось, был самым непривычным выходом из этой ситуации. 

Ее рука скользнула по каменной груди Кола и остановилась где-то в районе живота. Он был выше нее, и ей приходилось стоять на цыпочках, чтобы не прерывать поцелуй. Вскоре Беннетт надоела эта бессмысленная игра, и она попробовала отпрянуть от Майклсона. Вот только отпускать свою жертву Кол не стремился. 

— И куда же ты, милая? — тихо рассмеялся он, не оставляя Бонни ни одного шанса. 

— Я ведь могу ударить тебя молнией, — благодаря запутавшейся в ее волосах руке Кола, они до сих пор стояли ближе, чем стоило бы. 

— Попробуй, детка, — с глухим рыком Майклсон опрокинул ее на кресло, в котором только что сидел. 

Впившись жадным поцелуем в ее губы, он натолкнулся на крепко сжатые зубы, но ее попытки высвободиться или хотя бы воспрепятствовать, казалось, лишь забавляли его. 

Беннетт была крепко прижата к креслу мощным телом Майклсона и не сказать, что это доставляло ей какое-то неудовольствие, но все же в своих принципах она шла до конца. Нащупав свободной рукой стакан, Бонни, не раздумывая, попыталась разбить о голову своего похитителя. 

— Серьезно?! — снова эта дьявольская усмешка. — Меня? Стаканом? А ты ещё забавнее, чем казалась мне раньше. 

Резко выхватив из ее рук стакан, он не глядя, швырнул его об стену. Послышался звон битого стекла, но никто не обратил на это внимания. 

— Как я тебя ненавижу! — выдохнула Бонни прямо в губы Колу. 

— И хочешь, — со смешком произнес он и аккуратно, не выпуская клыков, спустился губами по ее шее. 

Осторожно откинув прядку волос, Кол тихо смеялся, оставляя красные метки на ее темной коже. 

— Просто получай удовольствие, — прошептал между поцелуями он, — пока можешь. 

— Ты хочешь, что бы я получала удовольствие? — неожиданно иронично спросила Беннет. 

— Предположим, — продолжая прокладывать губами дорожку к ее ключицам, пробормотал Майклсон. 

— Ну, что ж... Тогда давай получать удовольствие! — воскликнула Бонни и ловко притянула его голову к себе. 

Горячий поцелуй, уже не обремененный лишней скромность или нежеланием. Чья-то рука скользнула к регулятору кресел, и вот они уже в горизонтальном положении. Его холодные руки скользили под футболкой Беннет, забираясь все выше. Ноги Бонни скрестились за спиной Кола, все крепче и крепче прижимая, их друг к другу. 

Вскоре в комнате стало так мало места, что казалось их просто сжимает друг с другом. Яростный поцелуй, который постепенно переходил из борьбы в какой-то единый порыв, заставлял Бонни часто дышать и сдерживать громкие стоны. 

Ее пальцы запутались в темных волосах Майклсона, и сейчас она просто с силой держала его за них. Кол ничем не уступал Беннет — его руки сжимали грудь Бонни, одновременно нежно теребя ее соски и возбуждая этим ещё больше. 

Бешеное сердцебиение Бонни приводило Майклсона в дикий экстаз. Казалось, он впитывает все полу стоны Беннет и пропускает их сквозь себя. 

— Сними ты наконец эту гребанную футболку, — раздраженно пробормотала Бонни.

На секунду они отстранились друг от друга. Но всего на секунду, чтобы стащить с себя лишнюю одежду. Футболка Майклсона очень быстро полетела куда-то в сторону, а вот рубашка Беннет с такими мелкими пуговицами поддалась не так легко. Вскоре Колу это надоело, и он просто разорвал ее верх под негодующее восклицание Бонни, которое тут же заглушил очередным поцелуем. 

Она плавилась под крепким телом Кола и выгибалась навстречу его прикосновениям. Он же в это время исследовал губами ложбинку между ее грудями и аккуратно перебирал темные волосы, липнущие к шее. 

Наконец из груди Бонни вырвался настоящий стон. Кол, еле сдерживающийся все это время, резко сорвал такую тонкую преграду между ними и, приспустив джинсы, резко вошел в нее. 

Она была такая узкая; такая мокрая; такая тесная. Медленно двигаясь в ней, Кол получал невероятное удовольствие оттого, как она извивалась под ним и тихо постанывала. Ее рот приоткрылся сам собой, чем тут же воспользовался Майклсон. Грубо проведя языком по нижней губе, он полностью завладел ее ртом. Продолжая медленно набирать скорость, заставляя Беннетт исступленно кричать, он исследовал языком каждый миллиметр ее рта. Внезапно, она сжала зубы и прикусила кончик его языка, который так бесцеремонно пробрался к ней в рот. 

— Моя девочка, — тихий смех Майклсона разнесся по купе. 

Бонни так сильно вцепилась в его спину, что прямо чувствовала, как оставляет царапины на теле Кола. 

Наконец она забилась под ним, как будто через нее прошел электрический заряд. Но Колу, впрочем, как и всегда, хотелось быть победителем. Он хотел, что бы Беннет признала, что он сильнее. И поэтому продолжал долбить, сильнее и сильнее вдавливая ее в кресло. Но когда Бонни на пике наслаждения выкрикнула его имя, Майклсон не выдержал. Излившись в нее, он легко дотронулся до ее тяжело вздымающейся груди. 

— Да мы шикарная пара, черт побери, — негромко повторил Кол, вызывая усталый смех у лежащей рядом Бонни.


End file.
